csofandomcom-20200223-history
Code Box (CSN:Z)
Code Box or C-Box or Password Box or Gachapon (English: Gashapon) was a special item in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Overview :With the introduction of the Mileage Code Decoder, this item has been removed from the game, only the system remains. A Code Box can be obtained randomly when playing the game, usually after killing a certain number of enemies. Unlike Pandora's Box, it may give a special weapon that may or may not be permanent. Some of the items in the Code Box are only available in the box. However, a Code Box can only be decoded by using a Decoder, a cash item that can be bought from the Shop, or events. After decoding a Code Box, the player may get a permanent weapon or model from the Code Box. Loots other than permanent cash weapons are point weapons, periodic cash weapons, items and sprays. Tips on getting permanent weapons/models LOGIC: The developers have set the amount of permanent weapons available in every 2 weeks period. This means decoding a Code Box in first day after maintenance has higher percentage. *There is a higher chance of getting something permanent in a Code Box by decoding 20 or more Code Boxes (that means buying at least 20 Code Decoders from the Shop). *Log in and buy how many Code Decoders you wanted to buy. Play for a match and use it after each match ended. *Others say that you get a better chance of getting a permanent item if you open a code box either 'early' in the morning or 'late' at night. *Save up your money, wait for a Top Up bonus event, then buy lots of decoders. It depends on how much cash you have in your account. When there is a probability event, open the code boxes. *Open up your code boxes AFTER a broadcast message about other players hitting the jackpot appeared. Main prizes Mileage Decoder= Guitar.png|Lightning AR-1 Violingun.png|Lightning AR-2 Needler.png|Needler Hzknife.png|Heavy Zombie Knife Cameragun.png|Lightning HMG-1 Pgm.png|PGM Hécate II M1911a1.png|M1911 A1 Cannonm.png|Eruptor P90lapin.png|P90 Lapin Firevulcan.png|Fire Vulcan Lightningrail.png|Lightning Rail Ump45snake.png|UMP45 Snake Chainsawm.png|Slasher MP5_Tiger.png|MP5 Tiger Tmpdragon.png|TMP Dragon Horsegun.png|MP7A1 Unicorn Drill.png|Drill Gun Lightninghz1.png|Lightning HZ-1 Newcomen.png|Newcomen Lightzg.png|Lightning LZ-1 Blockas.png|Brick Piece M777 Dartgun.png|Dart Pistol Avalanche.png|Avalanche Sfgun.png|Blaster Savery_rifle_icon.png|Savery Papin.png|Papin Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Gatling.png|Volcano Tempestsmg.png|Tempest Aerolis.png|Aeolis Cyclone.png|Cyclone Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Blockar gfx.png|Brick Piece V2 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 F2000 gfx.png|F2000 M400 gfx.png|M200 Dragontail.png|Dragon Claw Musket.png|Divine Lock Firecracker gfx.png|Shooting Star Catapult.png|Wild Wing Oicw.png|OICW FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher M4a1scope icon.png|M4A1 Scope Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold K1ase gfx.png|K1A Special Edition Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold M1887gold gfx.png|M1887 Gold Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Lugerg.png|Luger P08 Gold Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Golden MG3.png|MG3 Gold Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold M79 gold.png|M79 Gold Hk23g.png|HK23E Gold Ksg12g gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold Stg44g.png|StG 44 Gold Dbarrelg.png|Double Barrel Gold M60e4g.png|M60E4 Gold KingCobraGold.png|King Cobra Gold MG36G.png|MG36 Gold M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold PKM gold edition.png|PKM Gold G11g.png|HK G11 Gold Dominic.png|Dominique Arin.png|Alin Isabelle.png|Isabelle Ringling.png|Lingling Gerrard icon.png|Gerard Davidblack icon.png|David Black Blair_bicon.png|Blair Fernando_buyicon.png|Fernando Costume_mask.png|Golden Mask Costume_shield.png|Golden Shield Jenniferspray.png|Jennifer Spray Natashaspray.png|Natasha Spray Choijiyoon_spray.png|Choi Ji Yoon Spray Ritsuka_spray.png|Ritsuka Spray Crissspray.png|Criss Spray Yurispray.png|Yuri Spray MeiSpray.png|May Spray EricaSpray.png|Erika Spray Sdchoijiyoonspray.png|SD Choi Ji Yoon Spray Sdritsukaspray.png|SD Ritsuka Spray Sdjenniferspray.png|SD Jennifer Spray Sdnatashaspray.png|SD Natasha Spray Sdcrissspray.png|SD Criss Spray Sdyurispray.png|SD Yuri Spray Sdhvyzbspray01.png|SD Heavy Zombie Spray Sdlgtzbspray01.png|SD Light Zombie Spray Sdpczbspray02.png|SD Host Psycho Zombie Spray Sdpczbspray01.png|SD Origin Psycho Zombie Spray File:Duration_extender.png|Duration Extender |-| Premium Decoder= File:Bloodlust.png|Blood Dripper File:Speargun.png|Gáe Bolg File:Chainsaw.png|Ripper File:Cannon.png|Black Dragon Cannon Avalanche.png|Avalanche Sfgun.png|Blaster Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Papin.png|Papin Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Gatling.png|Volcano Tempestsmg.png|Tempest Aerolis.png|Aeolis Cyclone.png|Cyclone Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Blockar gfx.png|Brick Piece V2 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 F2000 gfx.png|F2000 M400 gfx.png|M200 Dragontail.png|Dragon Claw Musket.png|Divine Lock Firecracker gfx.png|Shooting Star Catapult.png|Wild Wing Oicw.png|OICW FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher M4a1scope icon.png|M4A1 Scope Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold K1ase gfx.png|K1A Special Edition Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold M1887gold gfx.png|M1887 Gold Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Lugerg.png|Luger P08 Gold Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Golden MG3.png|MG3 Gold Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold M79 gold.png|M79 Gold Hk23g.png|HK23E Gold Ksg12g gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold Stg44g.png|StG 44 Gold Dbarrelg.png|Double Barrel Gold M60e4g.png|M60E4 Gold KingCobraGold.png|King Cobra Gold MG36G.png|MG36 Gold M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold PKM gold edition.png|PKM Gold G11g.png|HK G11 Gold Dominic.png|Dominique Arin.png|Alin Isabelle.png|Isabelle Ringling.png|Lingling Gerrard icon.png|Gerard Davidblack icon.png|David Black Skull1.png|SKULL-1 Skull3.png|SKULL-3 Skull4.png|SKULL-4 Skull5.png|SKULL-5 SK6_Buypic.png|SKULL-6 M249ex_gfx.png|SKULL-7 Skull8.png|SKULL-8 Skullaxe gfx.png|SKULL-9 Skul 11 copy.png|SKULL-11 Balrog1.png|BALROG-I Balrog3.png|BALROG-III Balrog5.png|BALROG-V Balrog7.png|BALROG-VII Balrog9.png|BALROG-IX BalrogXI.png|BALROG-XI Janus1.png|JANUS-1 Janus3.png|JANUS-3 Janus-5.png|JANUS-5 JANUS7_icon.png|JANUS-7 janus9.png|JANUS-9 Janus11.png|JANUS-11 M1887 maverick.png|M1887 Maverick Galil maverick.png|Galil Maverick Maverick m60e4.png|M60E4 Maverick Maverick spas12.png|SPAS-12 Maverick AT4CS.png|AT4-CS M32.png|M32 MGL Salamander.png|Salamander Watercannon.png|Leviathan Duration_extender.png|Duration Extender Gallery File:Codeboxpostercsnz.png|Lobby poster Category:Reward Category:Items